1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to ropes and more particularly to a rope projection device.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional lasso projection device or gun comprising a barrel having a discharge end and an operator end, sliding means slidably communicating with the barrel along a longitudinal axis of the barrel, front holding means for reversibly holding a lasso mounted on the sliding means, activating means for forcibly sliding the sliding means along the longitudinal axis of the barrel from a first position distal to the discharge end of the barrel to a second position proximal to the discharge end of the barrel, an arm having a pivot on one end and a rear lasso holding means for reversibly holding a lasso adjacent to the other end, the arm pivotally mounted about the pivot on the barrel such that the rear lasso holding means moves in an arc with one end of the arc being towards the operator end of the barrel and the other end of the arc being toward the discharge end of the barrel, lasso means for lassoing a target, the lasso means including a lasso having a loop encircling the front and the rear lasso holding means when the sliding means is in the first position and the rear lasso holding means is at the end of the arc toward an operator end of the barrel, such that when the sliding means slides from the first position towards the discharge end of the barrel, the motion of the sliding means is transferred to the lasso by the front lasso holding means via the loop of the lasso and the loop also pulls the rear lasso holding means through the arc and as the rear lasso holding means approaches the end of the arc toward the discharge end of the barrel and the sliding means approaches and stops in the second position, and the lasso is discharged from the discharge end of the barrel towards a target.
Notwithstanding the conventional lasso projection device, the invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.